When Stories Collide Part I
by IncrediblyNerdy
Summary: I'm rubbish at descriptions, just telling you Anyway, Melody is a witch and a demigod, she go to Hogwarts, and she must defeat the The Evil Sirs
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A shrieking wail pierced the air. The torch lights winked out, and she turned to the source of the wail. A hideous werewolf barreled towards the woman, forcing her down scratching and biting for the taste of blood. Even though he knew it was wrong, he left her there to die, to ashamed of himself to help.

Before her eyes closed forever, a figure's shadow cast over her, whispering, "Everything will be alright"

A rainbow of colour washed over the woman, healing her ugly wounds, making her immortal.

"_Merlin?_" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Melody

"WAKE UP!" Rachel screamed in my ear.

"I'm up I'm up" I responded in a muffled tone, my face in the pillow.

Did I introduce myself? I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Melody Bryant. This is how I've been woken up for the past five years; in the place I call home, the Lutheran Church Orphanage. I've been here my whole life, since my parents were killed in a mysterious car crash.

I dragged myself out of the bed and tugged today's clothes on. I stalked to the kitchen to get some food before school started. After I feed my lizard and swallowed my cereal, I followed Rachel to the bus stop. I sat alone; Rachel is always dragged off to the seats with her art club friends. A few stops later, someone was asking if they could sit next to me.

"Sure," I mumbled.

When he sat down I turned to look at him. He had black curly hair, he was tall (taller than me at least), thin, with pale blue eyes.

_He's kinda cute, _I thought

"What's your name?" he said, A kind smile follows his words.

"Me-Melody." I stuttered.

"Mine's Chord. I'm new." Chord had said just about the most obvious thing.

"I can tell. You're talking to _me_."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Never mind. "

We were silent the rest of the way to school.

As I was going to my locker, I noticed he was following me.

I said, "Ummm, you want anything?"

Chord replied, "Nah. My locker's the one"- he pointed to the one next to mine- "there."

After we got our work from our lockers, we began walking to our classes.

"Sooooo, where you going?" Chord questioned.

"You won't leave me alone, will you?" I sighed. "Geography." I replied.

"Nope. Same here."

As we were walking, not speaking, I was tripped, my books and binder splayed on the floor. Cruel laughter swelled behind me.

Taunting words reached my ears. "Ohhh! What stupid book are you reading now?" More laughing chorused around me.

"Hey, leave her alone." _No Chord! They're just going to target you too!_

"Nah, don't really feel like it. I enjoy messing with _stupid_ girls."

"Last time _I _checked, I'm the one in pre-AP and you're not" I hissed under my breath. Unfortunately, he heard me.

"What was that, girl?" Chord was helping me track down my stuff scattered down the hallway.

"Nothing" I replied.

Chord was back. "Here you go." He handed me the rest of my stuff. "Let's go before they start eating your stuff." They were fat; I had to crack a smile.

Once we were out of earshot, Chord started asking questions. "Who are they?"

"Um, the guy talking is Larry. The other people are his gang or whatever." I knew what he was going to ask next, so I answered as he opened his mouth again. "For most of the year."

"Well you've gotta tell someone!"

I ignored him for the rest of the way to class.

After Mr. Stewart droned on and on for about fifty minutes, the bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom to math. Chord didn't catch up with me. _Thank god, he was starting to get annoying._

Math was the usual. Mrs. Spiel yelled at a few kids, served a few detentions, for virtually no reason, and gave us a lot of homework.

At the end of class, I traveled to science. I was just about to sit down when all of the sudden, "Boo!"

I dropped my bulging binder. I looked down.

"Ow." A voice mumbled. It was Chord.

"Oh, sorry" I muttered.

"S'ok" He replied.

Chord was rubbing his head as we sat down in our seats. The bell rang, Mr. Victor began to speak.

"Ok you guys, we have a new human today. He will most likely be here for the rest of the year. Chord, show everyone your face."

Chord stood up next to me. He gave a brief smile then sat back down.

"Ok now, you know what to do. Melody fill Chord in on what we're doing. Aaaannnd, GO!"

Everyone wandered to their lab stations. I began to fill Chord in on what's happening.

"So we're making models to represent cloning. We should be finished with the models today. You know how the cloning system works, right? I don't want to explain it."

Chord nodded.

"Ok, let's get started."

By the end of the period, we had completed our amazing models, and I was off to band with Mr. Master. Apparently, so did Chord.

"What instrument do you play?"

I realized something. "I just realized you've never said hi to me."

"Oh, well, uh hi then."

"No. Say it normally."

"Hi" He seemed a bit confused.

"Ok now, continue."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Flute" I answered. "You?"

"Trumpet. I made it myself" He says proudly.

"Ummm, good for you"

We entered the band room. We settled into our sections. Mr. Master walked up to the podium.

"All hail Mr. Master" We chorused. Chord looked puzzled.

"Welcome students. I hope you've had a wonderful day so far. We have a new student, Chord. Let us welcome him into band happily."

Chord stuck his hand into the air so everyone knew who he was.

"Alright, get out your Ash Lawn Echoes. We will start from the top."

Band passed peacefully. Then we went to lunch. I snuck away to my lonely spot, shortly followed by (you guessed it!) Chord.

"You know, I'm kind of glad you came to this school," I said as I unpacked my lunch.

Then a creature squashed my delicious homemade cupcake.

**Well hello there. I finished the first chapter! Yay! And don't worry, the more interesting stuffs will be in the next chapter… AND BEYOND (R&R please!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why must you hurt my cupca-"I started.

"RUN!" Chord shouted then dragged my away quickly, leaving my lunch behind.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I'll explain later! Just follow me!"

I shut up and followed him deep through the forest behind my school.

"Okay, it seems we are far enou-" I began.

"He's just over there! Shut up!"

"No need to be so harsh." I muttered under my breath.

Shortly after that, we came to a small clearing. Towards the other side, the air was- it was-_vibrating. _

"Um, what's ha-" I said.

"Well hello there." Said a voice.

"Can't I finish a sentence for once? Go-"

"You just did, see. Now in the ship quickly before the Fury gets here. I can already hear her ugly cries. In, NOW!", Said the man that just came into view, the man of my dreams. I stumbled in after everyone else.

The ship was just as in the show. The Professor dashed around to the dashboard and began flipping switches and spinning dials.

"Are we going to the ca-" Chord started.

"Yep." Said the Professor.

I said, "What's happening?"

Chord replied, "I'll tell you later."

"Fine." I huffed.

The spaceship began to create its funky sounds before it began to move. My mind was overflowing with questions. I decided to get some answers.

"I want some questions answered. What is the camp?"

"For half-bloods like me." Chord answered.

That only brought up more questions.

"What's a half-blood? Am I one?" I fired off.

"A half-blood is a person with a godly parent. Probably. Do you have dyslexia and ADHD?"

"Uh I have ADHD but not dyslexia. Why?"

"Telltale symptoms of a half-blood." He said it like being a half-blood was a disease.

I shut up after that. A few minutes later we came to whatever camp we were going to, I looked down and saw we were hovering over a lake.

"You're gonna have to jump. This is as far as I'm allowed to go." Said the Professor.

So we jumped. We landed safely in the sand, by the lake. The camp actually looked pretty interesting, with tons of cabins scattered all over, a volleyball net, a climbing wall (wait… is there _lava_ over there?), and… a _weaponry. That is… _My thoughts were interrupted by Chord.

"Welcome… To Camp Half-Blood!"  
>It was all too much to take in, and I passed out.<p>

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When I woke up, it seemed I was in an infirmary.

"FINALLY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" A random voice shouted.

"And let the shouting at me begin." I muttered under my breath.


End file.
